EB4
EB4 is a rookie e-wrestler who hails from Toronto, Ontario, Canada. He performs on the Inferno brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. Biography EB4 is a man with a unique outlook on life. A self-described "student of the game", He was born in Toronto, but grew up in Brooklyn, New York, and adopted both Brooklyn and Toronto as his hometowns. He currently resides in New York City, although he occassionally spends time in Toronto. He has always wanted to be a wrestler, so he emulated the Japanese "strong-style" and learned to combine those moves to his offense to get where he is today. After years of self training, he decided to come to LPW. While training, he developed an fascination with japanese and martial arts, and decided to incorporate some of the craft into his arsenal. After a few successful months in the Indies, he decided to move on the LPW Inferno, a rising star federation at the time, and now considered to be one of the best in the world. After debuting, He realized that this would be a place where he would be able to realize his potential and not worry of being held down due to backstage politics, which plagued what should have been his rise through the indies and led to his adoption of "strong-style" wrestling as one of his chief techniques. This also led to injuries of a few of his adversaries, and when word got out about the reason behind these "incidents", he was released. However, he has made it his sole mission to become the man in Inferno. Due to past experiences of being passed over for various things, he has basically become a man with the "ultimate grudge". EB4 intends to use the past experiences of those trying to keep him from breaking through the glass ceiling in order to fuel his mission to be a champion, and has claimed on numerous occasions that he will become "the man to beat in Inferno". He believes in "by any means necessary", and has respect for those who accomplish things in life no matter how they went about it. Wrestling Style EB4 is a Technically Sound wrestler, although he is quite strong for a guy his size. He prefers to use Finesse/Japanese Grappling, and has good background in Martial Arts. He is very sudden and rather fast, and He seems to be most comfortable when the pace is somewhat quick, and has a penchant for combination wrestling. He is methodical and strategic in his approach, and can be seen in the ring with a QB-play Sheet, which, as he says, is his personal playbook for his opponents(This doesn't mean he hasn't memorized it, in fact it is more for protection/show). In addition to that, he was also a honor student in high school but had a problem with his temper and with authority, which partly contributed to his past exploits and subsequent use of martial arts and wrestling as his release and chief way to stay out of trouble. After debuting on Inferno 11.1, along with Thomas Slidell and UltraMarcus, It became clear that EB4 will become a major player in Inferno. Even though he lost the match, He was so impressive that a roster spot was offered to him on the spot. Career EB4 made his LPW debut at Inferno 11.1 in a rookie triple threat match against Ultramarcus and Thomas Slidell. Slidell won following the Bourbon Street Party Crasher(Running Cutter) on EB4. EB4's next match was against "The Beacon of Beauty" Styxx, a Inferno Fan Favorite and one that EB4 considers a legend in the ring. He also lost that match, but picked up a "moral victory" of sorts, as he had the bigger, stronger Styxx in trouble on many occasions. Now, at Inferno's biggest pay-per-view to date, Dead Reckoning, EB4 will headline the undercard against Ultramarcus, a man that EB4 has not been particular about since his arrival. He has stated, however, that the "hate is no longer there from him", and has taken his placing on the undercard as a slight. He intends to use this match as his "coming out party", and hopes that the match marks the arrival of him, as well as Ultramarcus, as future stars in Inferno. Wrestling Details EB4 has arguably the most innovative style of wrestling in Inferno. Most of his offense is Japanese-based with his own "Can-Am" (Canadian-American) on things. *'Primary Finisher' **''NYKO'' (Knockout Lariat) *'Secondary Finishers' **''Code EB4'' (Super Rolling Fireman's Carry Slam/Modified Airplane Spin Facebuster combination) **''Torontonian Destroyer'' (Flipping Spike DDT) **''The EB Experience'' (Swinging High Speed Leg Hook Shoulder Mounted Slam followed by Inverted Cloverleaf; Somtimes with a Body Scissors/Grapevine) *'Favorite Moves' **Good Night (High Speed Roundhouse Kick to the Head) **Death From Above (Top Rope High Rise Double Foot Stomp) **Decapitator (High Impact Single Leg Front Dropkick to the Face) **Subway Sweep (Facefirst Russian Legsweep) **Big Apple Bomb (Vertical Suplex lift flipped into Sitout Powerbomb pin) **Snap Flowing Powerslam **Ranhei (Modified Sunset Flip STO Powerbomb pin) *'Nicknames' **Eddie B. *'Entrance Music' **''"Big Pimpin'/Papercut"'' by Jay-Z and Linkin Park Match History *'Inferno 11.1': EB4 vs. Ultramarcus vs. Thomas Slidell (L) *'Inferno 11.2': EB4 vs. Styxx (L) *'Dead Reckoning (Pre-Show)': EB4 vs. Ultramarcus (Steel Cage Match)